


We gay?

by Gay_bee_keeper1234



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Steve Harrington, Female Steve Harrington, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Other, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve Harrington-centric, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_bee_keeper1234/pseuds/Gay_bee_keeper1234
Summary: We gay-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh steeb trans girl??? Pls dont hurt me and this is Robin and uhhh steeb first so hhhh don't hurt me-

Steve Harrington:Mom/Princess💛

Billy Hargrove:biLLY(not yet kids-)

Eleven|Jane Hopper:Janey

Mike Wheeler:hot wheels

Will Byers:wise will

Dustin Henderson:Dust

Lucas Sinclair:Sin chair

Maxine "Max" Mayfield:mad max

Robin Buckely:Aunt Lesbian/Queen💜  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ princess💛:I did it 

Queen💜:holy shit really??

Princess💛:mhm!

Queen💜:what'd they say??

Princess💛:that they don't care as long as I don't embarrass them!

Queen💜:sweetie that's good? And bad

Princess💛:oh I know babe I know!

Queen💜:whatever fuck them! Sooo you can start doing the thing? Being a girl? My favorite girl?

Princess💛:shut it we all know who your favorite girl is ;)

Queen💜:ahhhh

Princess💛:anyways yes yes I can!!

Queen💜:fuck yeah my baby girl is gonna be herself yes!!

Princess💛:Babe no!! Anyways come tomorrow with me?? They literally booked me to meet up with a doctor tomorrow start all of it

Queen💜:sure just don't expect me to cry 

Princess💛:I expect candy tho

Queen💜:fine!

Princess💛:yessssssss!!


	2. We gay?

Steve Harrington:Mom/Princess💛

Billy Hargrove:biLLY(not yet kids-)

Eleven|Jane Hopper:Janey

Mike Wheeler:hot wheels

Will Byers:wise will

Dustin Henderson:Dust

Lucas Sinclair:Sin chair

Maxine "Max" Mayfield:mad max

Robin Buckely:Aunt Lesbian/Queen💜  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Aunt Lesbian:AHHHHHH

Mad max:Aunt Lesbian are you okay do we need to get mom??

Sin chair:It scares me how we always get woke up by someone yelling

Dust:same

Hot wheels:^^^^^

Wise will:@mom aunt lesbian is freaking us out

Janey:she is happy

Mom:Robin babe ya good??

Aunt Lesbian:yeah sweetie just super happy for you!!!

Mom:hhhhh me 2!!!

Janey:It's not okay to hide things.....

Mom:Janey it's okay to hide some things if y'are scared or wanting to protect someone or ya self

Janey:oh

Aunt Lesbian:tell them all ready

Mom:okay okay damn! Anyways y'all's mom?/me/ is now actually y'all's mom?

Hot wheels:what??

Aunt Lesbian:you suck at this

Sin chair:mhm

Dust:mom is mom now? Sweet!

Mom:

Mad max:that literally made no sense

Wise will:guys she's trying to say she's a girl right??

Mom:hhh yes will yes I am

Aunt Lesbian:will is the wise

Mad max:oh!! Thats cool

Dust:we love our mom

Sin chair:yes yes we do Dustin

Hot wheels:sometimes it be like that

Mom:hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Aunt Lesbian:congrats kids you just broke her

Janey:not mom :(


	3. We gay?

Steve Harrington:Mom/Princess💛

Billy Hargrove:biLLY/King💚(not yet kids-)

Eleven|Jane Hopper:Janey

Mike Wheeler:hot wheels

Will Byers:wise will

Dustin Henderson:Dust

Lucas Sinclair:Sin chair

Maxine "Max" Mayfield:mad max

Robin Buckely:Aunt Lesbian/Queen💜  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Princess💛:AHHHHHH

Queen💜:what's up sweetie?

Princess💛:come shopping with me babe 

Queen💜:idk sweetie

Princess💛:but my queen pls ;-;

Queen💜:ugh fine 

Princess💛:YES!

Queen💜:what'd you need??

Princess💛:pastel things bc I like how they look

Queen💜:okay then

Princess💛:ah fuck

Queen💜:we've been here for a hour and now you say that

Princess💛:Billy's here

Queen💜:oh shit did he see you??

Princess💛:um idk??

Queen💜:okay um let's just calm down and just continue to try on your clothes bc do far their nice and you need them

Princess💛:hhhh fine but if he comes over I'm booking it

Queen💜:that's okay

Princess💛:hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Queen💜:it's fine your doing great my funky princess

Princess💛:this dress is nice?

Queen💜:you need at least one black dress!

Princess💛:only bc Ik ya like it 

Queen💜:ahh thanks anyways I'mma go talk to the girl at hot topic while you pay is that okay??

Princess💛:go get ya womanz

Queen💜:see you in a minute

Princess💛:mhm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy!!!!Billy!!!!Billy!!!!Billy!!!!


	4. We gay?

Steve Harrington:Mom/Princess💛/Harrington

Billy Hargrove:biLLY/King💚/Hargrove(he here)

Eleven|Jane Hopper:Janey

Mike Wheeler:hot wheels

Will Byers:wise will

Dustin Henderson:Dust

Lucas Sinclair:Sin chair

Maxine "Max" Mayfield:mad max

Robin Buckely:Aunt Lesbian/Queen💜  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harrington:Hargrove why'd ya give me your number??

Hargrove:well Harrington I give it to you because my sister hangs out with you and those punks 

Harrington:oh yeah that makes sense!

Hargrove:of course it does Harrington!

Harrington:don't be a ass

Hargrove:I'm not being a ass 

Harrington:yes you are

Hargrove:YeS yOu ArE

Harrington:ass

Hargrove:aw don't be like that babe!

Harrington:don't call me that!

Hargrove:well not would you prefer princess?

Harrington:no

Hargrove:you do don't you!

Harrington:no!

Hargrove:you really do!

Harrington:no no nope nah never

Hargrove:awww does the little princess like being called that??

Harrington:maybe....

Hargrove:really?

Harrington:yeah....perhaps 

Hargrove:holy shit do you actually?

Harrington:fine yes I do 

Hargrove:so all those I called you that?

Harrington:oh no I hated that I didn't like in till Robin started calling me it after I told her.... something?

Hargrove:and that something has something with you shopping in the girly stores?

Harrington:you saw!?

Hargrove:pretty hard not to Harrington

Harrington:shitshitshitshit okay don't tell anyone else!

Hargrove:and why wouldn't I?

Harrington:if ya tell anyone I'll take my bat and hit ya in ya gut

Hargrove:fine but now you have to tell me

Harrington:I'm well ya know??

Hargrove:no I don't know Harrington try again

Harrington:hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh   
Harrington:I'm female not born female but ya know?

Hargrove:born in the wrong body??

Harrington:yes exactly!

Hargrove:okay then I won't tell  
Hargrove:princess

Harrington:thanks!  
Harrington:Robin code red!  
Harrington:wait shit

Hargrove:code red?

Harrington:nothing bye talk to ya later!!


	5. We gay?

Steve Harrington:Mom/Princess💛/Harrington

Billy Hargrove:biLLY/King💚/Hargrove

Eleven|Jane Hopper:Janey

Mike Wheeler:hot wheels

Will Byers:wise will

Dustin Henderson:Dust

Lucas Sinclair:Sin chair

Maxine "Max" Mayfield:mad max

Robin Buckely:Aunt Lesbian/Queen💜  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess💛:code red!!!

Queen💜:fuck you already got feelings for someone!?

Princess💛:yes   
Princess💛:but his a asshole

Queen💜:oh sweetie I can feel your sadness over that text

Princess💛:he literally kicked my ass why do I like him!?

Queen💜:maybe bc you find that hot idk?

Princess💛:I mean his kinda hot I like someone who could kick my ass if needed or anyone elses

Queen💜:bottom

Princess💛:am not!

Queen💜:are 2!!

Princess💛:no

Queen💜:yes

Princess💛:no u

Queen💜:I'm a switch I'll have you know thank you v much

Princess💛:huh

Queen💜:anyways go get you king~

Princess💛:gjsnfnakfne ROBIN!!!

Queen💜:am I wrong though

Princess💛:I...mean no?

Queen💜:just don't let him be like Nancy

Princess💛:I won't 

Queen💜:good you deserve so much more

Princess💛:thanks but what happened was my fault

Queen💜:no it isn't she chose to do what she did without a single thought of how it's entirely hurt it'd cause you

Princess💛:yeah but I was hurtful to her as well

Queen💜:yes but what she did was worse!

Princess💛:okay fine

Queen💜:I'm coming over for dinner can you make pizza?

Princess💛:sure!

Queen💜:thanks

Princess💛:welcome!


	6. We gay?

Steve Harrington:Mom/Princess💛/Harrington

Billy Hargrove:biLLY/King💚/Hargrove(he here)

Eleven|Jane Hopper:Janey

Mike Wheeler:hot wheels

Will Byers:wise will

Dustin Henderson:Dust

Lucas Sinclair:Sin chair

Maxine "Max" Mayfield:mad max

Robin Buckely:Aunt Lesbian/Queen💜  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mom:max ya brother annoys the crap outta me 

Mad max:what'd he do now?

Mom:he won't leave me alone keeps calling m'princess 

Mad max:huh okay idk what's that about sorry mom

Mom:sigh  
Mom:okay then guess I'll have to suck it up and take it?

Wise will:it's like a little boy when he likes a girl he'll pull her pigtails

Mom:will baby no he doesn't like me he hates me 

Hot wheels:before yes but have you seen how he looks at you!?!?  
Hot wheels:Nancy keeps talking about it 'oh today Billy has looking at Steve like he was his' or 'god what'd Steve do now refused to fuck him?' 'im worried for Steve I don't like how billy looks at him'

Mom:that doesn't prove anything! And you didn't tell her?

Hot wheels:didn't know if you wanted me to

Mom:thanks kid

Wise will:I told Jonathan only bc you said it was fine

Mom:ik kid ik

Dust:BILLYS GONNA TAKE MOM FROM US!!!!

mom:wait what?? no he isn't!!

Sin chair:mom don't leave us!

Mad max:yeah we had you first and Billy's a ass!

Hot wheels:and he yells a lot for no reason!

Wise will:I don't mind him but he can't have you

Janey:he can't have Steve has not shown he is good enough for her

Aunt Lesbian:looks like his outta luck huh Steve?

Mom:I hate y'all

Dust:sure you do sure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know much bout this so sorry if it's wrong-


End file.
